


Caught in the Spider's Web

by FallenSurvivor



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: All smut, F/M, Mostly....LOTS OF SMUT, one sentence of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor
Summary: This was a rather specific request. Yes, I do those. And I tried to add my own twist.But as requested: "Just a ton of MJ/Peter smut!"





	Caught in the Spider's Web

It started with the costume ball. 

As if a high school dance prior to the end of the school year would be anything elegant enough to be considered a BALL. 

And yet here she was, standing in a silver, backless dress that flowed to the floor and nearly covered her toes. Her hair had been curled and fluffed before she applied an elegant and natural make up to her face and neck. Her mother had brushed her with an shiny powder that gave her a soft glow. Michelle looked at herself in the mirror and found no sneer for the halo effect from her dark skin. 

Jesus, vain much?

She merely wrinkled her nose at the memories of her mother’s compliments all evening as the older woman helped her get ready. And just before she stepped out into the night, her mother hung a faux fur wrap over and around her elbows where her white gloves clung to her skin. A thin strand of her mother’s pearls laid against her collar bone and completed her 1950’s attire. 

When she had slid into the limo where the entire decathlon team were already inside, everyone eyed her. “What?” She bit out, letting her shy nerves sharpen into annoyance on her tongue. Ned, whose mouth hung just as open as his eyes. 

“Just, whoa.” He stated, he himself was dressed as what appeared to be an eighteenth century British naval captain, His hat on Sally’s lady-pirate lap. Her eyes were just as big before she leaned forward and asked,

“MJ, you were supposed to dress up in a costume, not for prom.”

“I am dressed up,” She leaned back and rested her gloved hands in her lap as she struck her eyes around the rest of the group, “I am a 1950’s glamor actress. No one would ever expect me to be all dolled up so...” She shrugged her shoulders as an end just as her eyes rested on Peter. 

Dressed up as Spider man sans mask, which was clutched in his hands.

MJ felt a corner of her lips upturn at him and racked her eyes over him. The suit left nothing to the imagination. He looked utterly delicious.   
Heat ripped through her and settled in the cradle of her hips, but did nothing to fill her, only reminded her of how empty she was. 

God Damn It. 

The rest of the team sat around, Flash as an impressive sultan and Cindy next to him literally dressed as Mulan. Abe and Betty were furthest away from Michelle as Robinhood and Maid Marian respectively.

The limo slithered to a start and rolled away from her home towards the school for the BALL. During the ride and all the ruckus of excitement; of the costumes and the contest and free spirited wild dancing that was to come which nipped and frayed all their nerves, Peter had found his way to her side. 

Tonight though, Michelle just wanted some fun. So, she leaned every so carefully into Peter’s side. The texture of his costume sent goose pimples down her arm and shivers up her spine. His own gloved arm retracted then enclosed again around her, banded under the fur wrap and fingers tightening on her waist.

And all too soon, the limo came to a stop at the school and they were all swept into to fray of dancing bodies and booming music. 

And Michelle loved it. 

Peter, with his mask on now, stayed by her side, swinging her around, moving against her with his fingers dug into the cool fabric of her dress, as if he needed to find her warmth. At one point during the night, a wild song ripped and roared across the gym and had the entire crowd and rowdy teens hopping, grinding and flailing wildely. 

Michelle pressed back into Peter, his hands low on her waist and painfully tight on her hips as he guided her against his thrilling hardness. She could barely breathe and her heart tripped over beats at his touch.

She finally felt the softness of his mask skim up her shoulder, bump against her neck and press to her ear lobe. “The Library, Em. Library!” He tugged on her, dragged her away towards the edge of the crowd, then ran off to the door ahead of her. Michelle moved more languidly, took her time stalking Peter out of the gym where she could see his masked face in the door’s window and watched her approach. 

However, as she burst though the door, she found no trace of her spider.

She took a deep breath, the heat of the dance, and his body, still swirled around and invaded her senses. A spot inside her, too high to be her sex, but too low to be her stomach, burned sickly. Delightfully. She needed Peter. Now! 

Michelle let her painted lips part and she panted all the way to the library. Once she found herself there, doors unlocked and only a few dim lights on, did she feel her whole body contract. She very nearly bent over, but leaned against the check-out desk instead, absolutely agonized by how utterly wanton she was. 

“Peter!” She called, voice absurdly shaky, “I need you.” She straightened when she heard a soft knock at the other end. 

A moaned, “Over here, Em,” called from the right most corner where Ned, Peter and herself often studied in peace. And that space, their space, was right next to the room where decathlon meets after school. However, once she rounded the bookcase and found the empty table, a weight knocked into her and guided them towards the table. She dropped her wrap across the floor and-

“Peter!” She gasped with relief as his hot body laid up against her and pushed them both into the table. She felt his hands at the back of her thighs and was popped up to sit at the edge. Peter stepped between her spread legs, the fabric of her dress blessedly parting just enough for that. Michelle wrapped one arm around his neck and with her other hand hooked a finger under his mask and dragged it up over his nose. With the fabric rolled over the bridge of his nose in folds, his soft pink lips parted and she saw just the tip of his tongue dart out. She tipped his chin up and pressed her lips to his.

His lips pressed against hers, hard and open mouthed, his teeth captured her lower lip and tugged and nipped and they panted into each other’s mouths. Her body burned in a way that left her head dizzyingly lightheaded. His hands which were on her hip squeezed at the same time as he ground himself against her core. In a fit of passion, Michelle threw her head back with a cry and Peter’s mouth dove for her jaw and settled in her neck where he kissed gently then wrapped his mouth over her skin and sucked. 

And sucked HARD.

Michelle cradled his head gently against her neck as her other arm tightened over his shoulders to press him to her. “Peter,” She mumbled against his jaw as his tongue laved on her skin. “Oh, Peter, Peter!” Her hips rocked suddenly and brushed against his own length through their costumes. 

His hands moved quickly, sensually, one up her back and the other from her hip to her knee where he grabbed a fist full of fabric. With a pop, he came up off her neck and the white eyes of the mask opened wide to look at her.

“Do you have any idea how much I wanted you,” his rough voice ground more heat into her chest, pride and need swelled there. “Ever since I watched you at your window.” 

Now she was burning. 

She ripped off her gloves and only when those fabric pieces hit the floor did she stop, “You’re,” She let out a hysterical laugh as he kissed her again, and again. And again. “You are Spider-Man!” She had truly stumbled into the behavior of having herself face her window on display. His hand flipped up the hand full of fabric and cupped her knee, his gloves scrapped her soft skin and she moaned as fire ran up and straight to her core. 

Fuck!

She felt essence drip out of her as she clenched on nothing and it’s killing her!

“Did you know I would be there? Did you know I would watch?” He begged against her collar bone as his fingers tripped up her inner thigh. 

Nearly four months ago, she had left her curtains open one night. With her bed in front of her window and the moon shining through, she undressed herself and let her fingers go to work. Michelle placed her feet nearest the window, her legs spread a little more for her hands and she explored. Inside, her room was warmed by a small space heater, but beyond the pane was the freezing January night. 

And a figure who swung through the air. 

And he rounded back to her building. 

Michelle had closed her eyes as her fingers rubbed carefully circled around her clit, just focused there. Then a barely audible thump forced her eyes open. She was both shocked and enticed and erratically pushed farther to her end when she realized a shadow had crossed out the moonlight.

Everyone’s friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was perched on her window ledge and rested his hands against her window. 

And watched at her with big white eyes. 

She spread her thighs a little more as she worked with more frantic strokes and her body responded to the smallest shifts in the masked hero’s body. He seemed to drink in her undulating hips and moaned loud, she heard it through the glass, as two of her fingers finally entered her. She never dipped into herself to find a fire until that moment, kindled and coaxed by the man so intently attentive of her in those moments. His hands pressed more fully on the window to let him prop up further, and blot out more of that iridescent silver light. 

She was shocked when he quickly dropped down again and let the light reveal her to him once again. The realization that he wanted to see her, needed to, ripped her body into the most delicious contortion of her life. Her world went white, but far away she somehow registered moaning. Her own sob like ones and deeper ones, the spider outside taking full pleasure in her moment of intensity. 

Only in the aftermath with her gasps, just to try and settle her punching heart, did she dumbly understand what that was. An orgasm. 

Her first and the very best thing she had ever experienced.

But when she opened her eyes her masked hero wasn’t there.

Several times a month for four months since that fateful night, she repeated her performances. Each time he would watch her bring herself to orgasm and disappear to her dear disappointment. And once she entertained the thought of leaving the window open for him, but her rational side always talked her out of it, damn it!  
Now, Michelle dragged Peter closer and ripped the mask entirely off his head all at once. “I,” She emphasized by scooting her body closer to the edge of the table, “fucked myself to the thought of you every time. And I tried to hard not to say your name when I came so damn hard.” She nearly sobbed as she was able to release just that little bit of frustration. “I thought of your fingers inside me, every time-ah!”

His hand on her back, rising up her spine, reached the back of her neck where the he wiggled his finger beneath the strap there and pulled it up and over her head. And he let it fall.

Michelle fluttered her lashes against her cheeks as heat escaped her with the fabric pooled around her waist. Her upper body burned at the exposure, in a wanted way, and only her pearls remained.

With a shaky breath she lifted her chin and looked at him. His eyes ravished her body, and her nipples tightened under his lovely blue eyes. The way those orbs jumped dto her chest, Michelle was sure he knew what he did to her. He licked his lips as he stared at her chest, then those pretty blues slid up her, past the pearls, along her neck, to her jaw where he kissed and kissed until he found her lower lip and sucked on that again.

“Give me a moment.” He whimpered and Michelle rolled with triumph at his plea. He stepped back suddenly and shot a web. In a blink of an eye he was across the room and she watched from her spot, half naked and skirt rucked up, as he swung all around the room, weaving, before he dropped before her again. 

“Peter?” was all she could get out before he grabbed her by the wrists and stood her up where her dress dropped to the floor. She flexed her toes and slipped from her heels as she stepped out of the heap of fabric. Michelle stood so aware of the cold pearls, the only thing left on her body, across her collar bone. 

“Come here, Darling.” His red cheeks matched hers as he spoke, entirely in awe and gentle when he scooped her up into his arms. His suit felt utterly erotic against her naked body as he clutched her tighter, “I won’t drop you. I promise.” She only nodded before they rose into the air and above the book cases and-

“Oh!”

He had made a spider web under the sky light at the middle of the library, out of the dim yellow lights and in the stark moonlight where he settled her into the soft and securely woven web. She laid back, stretched, pushed her small breasts up and rolled her hips down to break even some of the tension in her body. Only a few inches from her, watching her writhe, kneeled Peter.

He reached up and pressed the black spider on his suit and the fabric very suddenly relaxed and he slid out of his body and right over her. Now, just as exposed as she was. “Peter Parker, I need you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck again, over her shoulders.

“I have a condo-“

“Don’t,” Her fingers squeezed and dug into the very small amount of soft flesh of his back. 

“But-“

“I have protection.”

Peter kissed her hard, ending with a nip to her lower lip, “But it never hurts for me to wear-“

“No!” She nearly screeched, “I’ve fantasized about you for years!” She pulled him closer, the warmth of his stomach pressed into her and just fed the fire inside her. “I’ve have that damn birth control barb in my arm for the last four months since I fucked myself before Sp-“ suddenly she was out of breath and sucked in hard pressing her lips to his, then kissing over his jaw to his ear to whisper, “Ever since I fucked myself for you, in front of you. And there was a window between us.” Her breath was taken away as he rocked gently against her. Michelle could barely think of anything but Peter rubbing himself where she was warm and wet and whimpering. “Peter,” She pulled at his hair and lifted his head to look at her. 

“What is it, my Darling?” 

His, she was his. 

And he was hers.

Gently, shakily and utterly afraid she whispered, “I can’t have anything else between us.” She squeezed his shoulders, “I won’t allow it.”

He locked his eyes on her, pressed his forehead to hers, and pushed inside her. She tensed, she didn’t know what to do with her body other than take what he gave and observe the situation. Then softly, he whispered into her ear. 

“Em,” A pant. He withdrew and left her racked with loneliness. Then he thrust forward again. He pushed her and stretched her and she finally felt painfully, whole-somely full. “I’ve loved you for much longer than you know.” And their souls mingled. 

She breathed with him, his mouth kissing her, their tongues sliding and twisting. His teeth captured her lower lip, and their heart beat as one where their chests were pressed to each other. His hands slid down her sides and across her hips with a sure grip before he snatched her thighs up and slung her legs around his waist. Then he shifted lower, getting deeper and she bucked her hips and in that wonderful moment, they fit. Each on each. Their bodies had stayed tensed in that moment, but then Peter pulled out and Michelle relaxed away and before either could comprehend, although they entirely wanted it, they came together again to fit together again. 

And again, and again, and again. 

His arms tightened around her, held her closer as she struggle to keep up the movements. She felt like a volcano, with magma shifting from somewhere deep in her chest and sliding down her spine. Burning fast and not fast enough all at once. He stayed diligently with her, working her up to that wonderfully terrible, scary peak she always went after and-

And she was going higher, burning brighter than she every had before. “Oh God,” She sobbed into his neck as she buried her nose there. He stunk in all the most comforting ways. Of man-boy sweat mixed with his (not axe) cologne and an overwhelming warmth that was purely book wafting from the library below. Suddenly Michelle felt ill, hot and twisted and tight around her lover. And scared. She was scared to fall over, to take that leap with him. “P-Peter, I can’t-I,”

“You can, Darling.” He groaned back, breathless and huffing and panting as he continued. “You’re so perfect, Darling.” His pace didn’t change, nor his angle, he kept that rhythm they established, didn’t dare change anything in fear of losing her orgasm entirely. 

But just as Michelle laid her head back and away from him, his hips stuttered and slammed into her a beat to fast. 

A beat so perfect. 

That wonderous movement washed away any sinking feelings and shattered her. And oh what a wonderful break. Her body fought to keep Peter deep inside her, in that warm, safe place as she shuddered against her lover, in his arms as his grip tighten an all of her turned to mush.

She wondered for a moment if she remembered to breath as her ears became muffled, but also rang. Her face burned hot in the after math, Peter still inside her and shivering too. She brought her arms up and cradled his head against her neck as he jerked and moaned and clung to her through his peak. She could barely hear anything with her muffled ears, but his lips moved against her lobe there.

when he lifted himself up, his body still trembling and muscles shaking under her touch, he looked at her with shining awe. This time when he spoke, she heard him, “I love you, Em.” He kissed her hard, their teeth clacking together, “I love you so much Darling.” She smiled and giggle, even though a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

“I love you too, Peter.” She hugged him closer to her. He shifted away from her and grabbed his suit, he looked at her bashfully after he pulled it on. 

“Aunt May isn’t going to be home tonight.” He reached out a hand to her and she found herself grabbing at the gloved palm. Already she felt entirely too cold. 

“Only if we take the skyline route.” She purred and Peter blushed and smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. “Now, let me down so I can get dressed.” He obeyed only after he licked a long strip from her chest to her jaw.

And neither of them at all aware of another force working against the Avengers. 

No, no. 

You see, it wouldn’t be until two months later, with Black Widow busting in on Decathlon practice to extract Michelle Jones would any of them would begin to know. 

Know that the birth control implant in Michelle’s arm was actually a fertility drug ordered by Thaddeus Ross to be implanted into the girl’s arm to birth a new kind of super soldier with radiative spider DNA. 

Know that it would result in the entire accords coming into question and threat of nuclear war by Thaddeus Ross on the entire world. 

Or know it would end with Michelle giving birth on a lonely desert planet with a purple titan as her only protector.

There is so much they don’t know yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I have considered adding to this story....  
> Maybe one of those voyeurism scenes....hmmmm.


End file.
